


Tri-wizard Tryst

by BadgerWriter95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Threesome - F/F/M, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWriter95/pseuds/BadgerWriter95
Summary: Professor Mcgonagall has just announced the upcoming Yule ball, as a champion Harry must attend with a date. But who to take that would see him for 'just Harry' rather than the Boy-Who-Lived? Fortunately for our emerald eyed hero a happy accident occurs.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Tri-wizard Tryst

Harry Potter had a problem. He needed a date for the upcoming yule ball but wasn’t sure on who to take. Ginny was an outright no as not only was she his best mates younger sister but she also had a rather unfortunate resemblance to a young Lily Evans apart from the eye colour. Hermione was also a no as that would certainly go down like a lead hippogriff with one Ron Weasley. He was walking down the corridor after leaving the transfiguration classroom where Mcgonagall had just dropped the bombshell on him, all of a sudden he bumped into someone and fell to the floor unfortunately landing on top of them.

As harry took stock of his senses he realised he had landed on top of someone most certainly female as his hand was presently on top of her breast, removing his hand with a blush he stood up and saw who he’d landed on. Dusky skin, dark eyes, small diamond piercing in the ears, with looks like those she could only be one of two people and judging by the Gryffindor tie that left him with a deduction even Goyle couldn’t mess up. “Sorry Parvati I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He said as he offered her a hand up then helped to gather the things she’d dropped in the tumble, “No worries Harry, although you could make it up to me in a way.” Parvati said with a rather mischievous twinkle in her eyes. With only a minor sense of foreboding as anytime a woman looked at him like that and said that he owed them something it hadn’t ended terribly well for him in the past, Harry offered a cautious “what would that be?” While making sure to carry on looking Parvati in the eyes rather than drift down to her modest bust like he wanted to. “You can take me to the Yule Ball, then see if my sister will go with Ronald, as no one is likely to ask either of us due to the fact that we’re both originally from India so not many people want to be seen going with ‘foreigners’.” She said ending with a bitter tone and slight scowl marring her exotic but beautiful features. Considering he found both Patil twins very attractive and he needed a date for the Ball this solved two problems very nicely, even better it potentially got Ron a date also, if the twit would accept. “Okay I can agree to this and I’ll do my best to convince Ron to go with Padma, so on that note let’s do this properly. Will you Parvati Patil please allow me the honour of escorting you to the Yule Ball?” Adopting a faux pompous manner which caused Parvati to giggle then blush as he took her hand and bowed over it, placing a gentle peck just before her knuckles, she nodded not trusting herself to speak. 

As Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room he saw Ron sulking in one of the corner chairs, “why the long face Ron?” Receiving just a shrug in return Harry discretely rolled his eyes at his friends surliness, “I’ve got some good news for you, you don’t need to worry about finding a date for the Yule Ball, due to a rather fortunate accident I’ve found one for you should you be interested.” Typically when Harry started talking women Ronald started to come around and this time was no different, “did you just say you’ve found me a date to the Ball?” Incredulousness filling his tone he stared at Harry with wonder in his eyes, resisting the urge to grin at his friends almost gormless look, Harry simply nodded. “Who?” Suspicion filling his tone. “Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, I bumped into Parvati earlier and we talked about it.” Harry explained while internally sniggering at how literal he was being with the bumped part, not to mention the accidental grope. Ron took on a thoughtful pose which again had Harry discretely rolling his eyes, with how hopeless his friend was with women he really should be jumping at the chance Harry was offering. Plus Padma although slightly bookish from being a Ravenclaw, was just as beautiful as her sister when she let her hair down, literally considering she almost always wore it in a plait. “Okay I’ll take her.” Harry resisted the urge to hang his head at his friends tone though perhaps there was still hope for him yet, “right then, I’ll go tell Parvati who can tell her sister. One thing though Ron, considering Parvati is doing us both a huge favour I want you to promise me you won’t do anything to upset or hurt her sister and do your best to make sure she has a nice time at the Ball. Padma is a really nice girl who is normally quite shy, this could be your chance to possibly look at something more permanent than just a one off school dance fling.” After obtaining his friends promise Harry walked over to the stairs that led to the girls dorm rooms, he was about to set foot on the first step when a thought struck him, what if the stairs were booby trapped to not let a boy up them? Deliberating a moment he had a brain wave and pointed his wand at the stairs, aware that he was beginning to attract attention he closed his eyes to focus himself, “Expecto Patronum!” A large silver stag appeared in front of him seemingly awaiting instructions, raising his wand to his throat he said “Parvati, that deal we made is a definite.” Watching the animal bound up the stairs he turned to see everyone in the common room staring at him. “What?” He said as if conjuring a talking Patronus was an everyday occurrence. Just then he heard a shriek, then a thud, then girls giggling as a red faced Parvati came down the stairs rubbing her behind while also mildly glaring at him. “You could have warned me you knew not only how to cast a Patronus but also that you knew how to make them talk! I may not be as studious as my sister but I’m not stupid, I know that’s NEWT level magic, you gave me such a fright that I fell off my bed and landed right on my butt. Now Lavender won’t stop giggling.” Without thinking Harry said “would you like me to kiss it better?” After realising what he’d said Harry went almost as red as the common room furniture much to the quiet amusement of everyone present. “Maybe after the Ball if you play your cards right Harry.” With a wink and a slight tinge of red appearing on the dusky girls cheeks Parvati walked back up the stairs to the dorm rooms.

{Time skip - Yule Ball}   
It was crunch time for Harry, it was the evening of the Yule Ball and curiously to some he found himself standing outside the Ravenclaw tower. Unbeknownst to most Parvati and Padma had actually swapped places discretely, rather than Parvati going with Harry and Padma with Ronald, Padma was going with Harry and Parvati with Ronald. However the only way the sisters could pull off this deception was if they literally swapped lives. The twins actually had a small bet going with each other as to whether or not Harry would actually be able to tell the difference, as most people before they had gone to Hogwarts had often mistaken one Patil for the other. Harry knew that the Ravenclaw door guardian was in fact not password protected but rather asked you a riddle, considering Ravenclaw is supposed to be the house of the wise and intellectual, Harry thought this made perfect sense as he walked up and used the eagle shaped door knocker. “There’s a one-story house in which everything is yellow. Yellow walls, yellow doors, yellow furniture. What colour are the stairs?” The knocker asked, Harry smirked instantly as this was a trick question that could easily catch someone out if they had little common sense, “There aren’t any, it’s a one-story house so it doesn’t have stairs.” The door opened with the knocker saying “well played.” As Harry entered the Ravenclaw common room he was met by various whispers, the overall theme being “Potter? What’s he doing here, he’s a Gryffindor, how’d he get past the door knocker.” Taking absolutely no notice of them Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be an origami owl, raising it to eye level he pointed his wand at it and uttered “charta animali” then flung it in the general direction of the stairs that he assumed would lead to the dorm rooms. 

A few moments later Harry’s eyes widened in shock as Parvati dressed in what was going to be Padma’s outfit seemingly sauntered down the stairs, “wow Padma, you look amazing. As if I wasn’t already certain that I was the luckiest man going to the ball tonight, this definitely reaffirms it!” Little did Parvati know that Harry had already seen through her disguise and realised it was his house mate before him rather than her sister, he simply decided to play along as it wasn’t going to hurt anyone’s feelings. Plus he figured he could always drop that he’d already figured out the girls game as the night progressed. A blush formed on the olive skinned girls cheeks as she took in what Harry was wearing, a navy blue blazer with a deep green dress shirt underneath that was as close a match to his eyes as possible and jet black trousers that made him look very refined indeed. Parvati on the other hand had gone for something a bit more traditional in one sense, yet also completely different in another. The dusky skinned girl was wearing what appeared to be a traditional Hindi saree but at the same time it showed off considerably more skin than it should, her entire navel region was on show, stopping just shy of showing off the bottom of her breasts at the top and the base was only just above her hips. To say this blew Harry away would be an understatement, in fact he couldn’t wait to get back to Gryffindor tower to see what her sister was wearing, as it was a fairly well known fact that Parvati was supposed to be the more adventurous of the two and considering this was meant to be Padma’s outfit, well Harry was quite keen indeed to get back. 

“Come on Harry let’s get back to Gryffindor before I decide to keep you and dump Parvati with the ginger.” The girl said as she hooked her arm through Harry’s elbow, the raven haired boy smirked and said nothing about knowing the game the girls were playing. As they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, Parvati had to bite her tongue to stop herself from uttering the password and giving the game away, “Fairy Lights.” Uttered Harry in a clear calm tone, with a smile the portrait opened and allowed the two teens access, upon seeing the Gryffindor common room for supposedly the first time Parvati said “i know I’ve heard all about this from my sister but after seeing it in person this is far too much red and gold for my liking, not nearly enough blue and bronze.” Ending with a wink in Harry’s direction she walked up the stairs to the girls dorm rooms, knowing full well that a certain emerald eyed wizard had his eyes firmly glued to her backside as she gave her hips an extra wiggle. 

Parvati walked into the fourth year girls dorm room without bothering to knock, using the logic that they were all girls and she’d spent the past four years getting changed with most of them anyway and even longer with her sister. Looking around she spotted her sister over by what was usually her bed with the dress laid out on top of it, walking over to avoid Lavender eavesdropping (something the blonde girl was quite known for) she sat on one corner of the bed and smiled at her twin. “Something wrong dear sister?” She asked in an undertone while struggling not to giggle at the incredulous look on her face. 

“Were you seriously going to take Harry to the ball in this?” Padma said in an astounded tone, she was seriously worried that the poor boy was going to either have a heart attack or go blind from the amount of skin on show. The uppermost part ended so that Padma was going to have to wear a bra without a shadow of a doubt, that or she was going to be flashing harry the base of her breasts all night long. Despite having a long term crush on the green eyed male, the dusky skinned girl wasn’t that forward. Mostly. Then the skirt had a slit in it that ended just shy of her upper thigh, one wrong move and half of Hogwarts was going to be seeing what colour underwear she was wearing. It was a good thing she had decided to just go with what her more adventurous twin had decided. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to complain about it however, or just make a token show of complaining. 

“Well yes I was, you know I’m proud of my figure, so as our English counterparts say ‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it.’”   
Simply shaking her head at her sister Padma slid into the dress and went to stand in front of the mirror she had conjured earlier. She had to admit her sister had some serious style despite the gossip she often had a hand in spreading. When it wasn’t going to hurt anyone at least. The dress was styled after a saree but only barely, the rest was an excellent combination of non magical styles designed to flash some flesh but in a very tasteful way. It was still enough that their parents would have likely exploded in protests, the thought of which made the Ravenclaw stifle a giggle. 

Padma was for once grateful that she had to carry lots of books around and that the castle was as full of stairs as it was, it had done wonderful things for her midriff and legs. Both of which were nicely toned but not overly so, risqué though the outfit was she had to concede that she looked very good, Harry Potter wasn’t going to know what hit him, linking arms with her sister the twins headed downstairs together. “Say Parv, do you think Harry will figure out what we’re up to?” Padma asked in a curious, if slightly nervous tone, she didn’t like the idea of dancing with Harry under false pretences. “I doubt it but I wouldn’t worry about it, he’s a boy and you’re a very pretty girl, even if you don’t wear the dress as well as me.” Parvati replied with a wink that earned her a half hearted swat from her sister. They entered the common room which was full of wizards waiting either patiently for their date, or getting antsy at how long their female companion was taking. There was a lack of noise for about thirty seconds as everyone took in how delightful the dusky twins looked this evening, then the first to unravel their tongue was, somewhat predictably, Harry Potter. “Can someone please slap me or something to make sure I’m not dreaming and that one of these astoundingly dressed ladies is my date for this evening?” That brought a round of muffled laughter from the other males in the room, not that he cared of course, it always paid dividends to compliment girls. Doubly so when you spend a lot of time with them and you were taking them to a school dance. 

Padma walked, no sauntered, almost predatorily over to Harry and smiled at him, before she had a chance to say a word Harry had taken her hand in his and bent over her knuckles, brushing her skin with his lips. Fighting a blush Padma linked arms with her date, not expecting him to be quite this charming she was at a loss for words briefly. “Shall we head to the great hall then my lady?” Harry said while struggling not to smirk in triumph as he put Padma slightly off her game, “yes we shall my gallant sir.” Two can play at that game Mister Potter, Padma thought to herself as they walked out to where the other champions were waiting. As custom dictated Harry introduced his date to the others there, “Miss Delacour, Mister Krum and Mister Diggory may I introduce you all to my delightful date Miss Parvati Patil.” After a round of introductions, during which time the remaining dates for the champions had shown up, Professor Mcgonagall had opened the doors to permit them entry for the start of the ball. Harry swore that he could see the slightest hints of a smile on the usually stern face of his head of house, putting the thought out of his mind for now he focused on the present. Specifically the extremely pretty girl at his side, the first song was a sort of slow methodical tune that almost crossed into a ballad, making sure not to tread on his dates toes Harry lead Padma through the dance quite smoothly. Keeping her close enough to make sure she knew he was definitely interested but not so close as to make her uncomfortable, Harry made sure to keep his eyes on his dates face rather than her extremely enticing cleavage, Padma merely smirked as if she knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Before too long the song had ended and the rest of the school had entered as the band prepared to strike up a more fast paced song, “ready Parvati?” Harry asked, still pretending to not have noticed which twin he was dancing with. “Certainly Harry, most traditional Hindi music is faster paced than this anyway.” That earned a quirked eyebrow from the green eyed boy as he almost seemed to reassess his opinion of his date, after readjusting his grip to slightly looser rather than the firm formal grip from before, Harry proceeded to twirl his date around the dance floor at a reasonable pace, and judging from the delightfully sounding giggles coming from Padma, she was quite thoroughly enjoying herself. As the song wound down Harry and Padma found themselves rather breathless, “Shall I go get us some drinks and you can grab us a table?” Harry asked her while keeping an eye on where the Weasley twins were, as he didn’t trust them not to spike the juice. 

“That’d be wonderful Harry, thank you.” Padma said as she snagged herself a seat and sank into it, it had been a while since she had danced like that.   
A few short moments later Harry returned with a glass of juice for each of them, “Here you go Padma.” Offered Harry with a subtle smirk. 

“Thanks Harry. Wait. Oh bother.” 

Harry simply started chuckling and sat down next to Padma, gently lifting her chin with his hand he looked into her dark brown eyes with his mesmerising green orbs. “Don’t feel bad, I knew from the minute your sister came down the stairs in Ravenclaw tower, I’ve always been able to tell the two of you apart since I met Parvati in first year. On that note, shall we try and prank your sister by letting her think I still haven’t figured out your game?” 

That brought a rather wicked gleam to Padma’s eyes as she agreed with his idea. Harry sat up and scanned the room for the other Patil twin, what he saw didn’t make him particularly happy. Parvati was sat in a chair next to Ron looking thoroughly miserable, as the afore mentioned ginger pillock was too busy staring at Hermione and Glaring at Krum, paying absolutely no attention to his date whatsoever. Shaking his head Harry turned to Padma and explained what he’d seen. With a frown marring her lovely features she looked over at the pair herself, “Harry can I ask you to go rescue my sister from that red headed idiot please? I’ll make it up to you later if that’s any incentive.”   
“You don’t have to do that Padma, I warned Ron to treat his date with respect as this was my way of apologising for knocking your sister over. I’ll go fix this.”   
With that being said Harry got up and strode determinedly over to where Parvati and Ronald were sitting, “mind if I dance with your date Ron?”   
“Go right ahead.” Not even bothering to take his eyes off a particular bookworm. 

Harry took Parvati into his arms and walked over to the band and whispered in the lead guitarists ear, “right ladies and gentle magi of the world! This is a special request from the one and only Boy-Who-Lived himself, take it away boys!” 

The Weird Sisters broke out into a fast beat that had a vaguely Indian rhythm to it, Parvati peered up into Harry’s eyes and said, “did you do that for me?” He simply winked at her and started twirling her across the dance floor much as he had with her sister earlier, only with considerably more flair than before. Shortly after the band started playing again most of the students attending the dance had vacated the floor to make room for the dancing pair, Harry proceeded to take full advantage of this and with a quick muttered spell to make sure her skirt didn’t flare too much to show her underwear, he began spinning the girl with a vengeance, long sweeping arcs that ended with Parvati’s hair almost touching the floor to leaps that were sending her sailing through the air like a dark skinned goddess. After the song had ended the breathless duo were treated to a thunderous applause from everyone in attendance, Harry blushed deeply but managed to smile and wave nonetheless. Parvati’s dark skinned cheeks had a slightly rosy hue to them but she accepted the applause with good grace regardless, making their way back to where Padma was sitting Harry spoke up, “I just wanted to say sorry for Ronalds behaviour Parvati.” The girl in question just shook her head slightly and chuckled lightly. “I should’ve known you’d figure out what was going on Harry, also don’t worry about it. I knew what risk I was running when I not only set up the deal between us but also when I arranged this little swap with my sister, plus you quite thoroughly made it up to us both.” 

By the time she’d finished talking they had made it back to the table and Padma chimed in saying, “you most certainly did at that, so much so that I think he deserves a reward, don’t you think Parvati?” The twin in question got a decidedly sultry look on her face as she replied “i’m inclined to agree with you dear sister, I don’t suppose you know of any out of the way rooms here do you Harry? I’ve heard rumour of some of the things you got up to so I know you’re not as ignorant as most about this castle.”   
The boy shook his head slightly saying “i can’t say I do sorry.” 

‘POP’ “Dobby be knowing of such a room master Harry Potter sir!” 

All three teens took a minute to look down at the brightly dressed elf in front of them. 

“… Dobby?” Both twins asked at the same time. 

“Yes misses, Dobby be Dobby, friend to the great master Harry Potter sir!” 

“Okay, Ladies this is Dobby, I freed him from Lucy Malferret at the end of second year after the Chamber of Secrets debacle. Dobby are you saying you know somewhere discreet we can go where we won’t be found?” 

The elf nodded sending his large bat like ears flopping everywhere, “yes sir, Dobby be showing you the Come and Go Room, also known as the Room of Requirements.” Harry looked at the twins and after gaining their assent to go for a trip to investigate this room, he gestured and said “lead the way Dobby.” 

After a short trip through several secret passages that even Harry didn’t know about (as they weren’t on the marauders map) the party of four arrived on the seventh floor in front of a blank piece of wall, opposite a tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls what appeared to be ballet. Harry looked at the wall in confusion, upon seeing this, Dobby paced back and forth in front of the wall three times until a rather ornate looking door appeared. “Is this what you were going to show us Dobby?” 

The house elf nodded and said “It be magickey room master Harry sir, you walk back and forth thinking of what yous wants then Hoggywarts provides. This be room for master Harry and his two lovely ladies where no one be finding them.” 

Harry grinned and pulled the surprised elf into a hug, much to the amusement of the two ladies stood beside him. “Thanks Dobby this will be brilliant. Shall we then ladies?” Offering a hand out to each of them they walked forward and entered the room which took the shape of a rather opulent bedroom, upon seeing this Harry blushed deeply and sat on the bed, “this honestly wasn’t what I had planned I promise.” He tried to explain in a rush, Padma and Parvati though had matching smirks as they looked at each other and then back to Harry. 

“Don’t worry Harry” 

“It may not be what you planned” 

“But it is exactly what we planned.” Padma finished as Harry looked even more befuddled than before, “i don’t understand.” He admitted, the twins took pity and sat next to him with Parvati deciding to explain, “don’t take this the wrong way Harry but we’re Indian not English in case you hadn’t already noticed.” That earned her a mild slap and a stern look from her sister, “what Parvati means is that for us with our background and culture, the more sensual arts aren’t exactly uncommon for us. We’re still virgins and we’ll have to stay that way until we’re married, but neither of us are particularly innocent.” 

“What my more eloquent twin means is that we’re both somewhat sexually experienced, plus you have a hidden advantage Harry, parseltongue.” Understanding filled Harry’s eyes, India was full of snakes so it made sense that the talent would be far more common over there, “so what you’re saying is that we can have fun, but not full sex right?” The rather eager male asked the two gorgeous women on either side of him. “That’s exactly it Harry, now we’ll take the lead until you feel ready to start taking charge a little more.” With that being said, Parvati stood up and sauntered over to the centre of the room. 

She scrunched her eyes shut in deep thought for a moment until some rather slow and sensual music came floating out of the walls somehow, reaching behind her Parvati slowly began tugging the fabric knots on her sari so the form fitting garment gradually became looser, until with a minute wiggle of her hips it pooled on the floor. Harry sat forward, utterly enraptured with the scene before him. Determined not to be outdone by her more forward sister, Padma quickly strode forward and hip checked her sister to one side, “hey no cheating!” Parvati said while trying not to giggle at having succeeded in winding her sister up to the point where her tightly wound morals would unwind somewhat. Padma gave the very mature reply of poking her tongue out at her sister, before moving her hips in such a way that surely couldn’t be legal, unfortunately for poor Harry this made the inside of his trousers particularly tight indeed. Watching the two lovely ladies sexily strip down to their underwear before his very eyes almost had him pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t somehow dreaming. 

Parvati was in a modest cream bra and knicker set that made her dusky skin contrast quite nicely indeed, as Harry’s eyes drifted from her head to her toes, he noticed a dark shadow over the front of her underwear, Harry swallowed deeply as he realised that he was seeing the imprint of her pubic hair through her underwear. He raised his finger and gave it a slow spin through the air, Parvati got a wicked grin on her face as she slowly span around to give him a lovely view of her backside. Bending over with what could only be a flexibility born from years of intense yoga, Parvati made sure to give Harry a good sneak peek at what was still to come. 

Padma was wearing a pure white lace bra and thong pair that, set next to her dark skin, was particularly fetching, the only downside (for Padma at least) was that the material was rather thin and showed her dark areola quite clearly. It also didn’t do anything to hide the small damp patch of arousal pooling between her legs. Parvati looked over at her sister and asked “together?” Padma took a deep breath, to summon her courage and steady her nerves, and nodded as she didn’t trust herself to speak.   
“Close your eyes Harry.” Parvati commanded in a teasing tone, the smiling boy did as he was told, already having decided to let this play out, whether it was a dream or reality. After a few minutes of rustling clothing and bare feet padding around, one of the twins spoke up giving Harry permission to open his eyes. What he saw before him blew his mind and nearly blew something else further south, the only word he could bring himself to say was simply “wow!” 

Both Padma and Parvati stood opposite the bed completely naked. It confirmed to Harry that it wasn’t only their faces that were identical, both twins had a modest B-cup bust that made their pear shaped breasts sit perkily on their chests without a hint of sag, topped off with a pair of areola the rough size of a ten pence piece and nipples that just stuck out slightly. 

Moving his eyes southward Harry took in the toned tummies with just a hint of a six-pack on each, nestled in the juncture between their legs was a nicely sculpted triangle of jet black pubic hair. Both girls stood with their legs slightly apart, if not for his poor eyesight he likely would have been able to see the small droplets of arousal hanging from the lips of each twin. 

“You know Harry”

“A girl likes to be appreciated”

“But don’t you think it’s a little unfair”

“That we’re both naked”

“Yet you’re still fully dressed?” 

Finding it rather difficult to tell the twins apart as Parvati had taken her earrings out while his eyes were closed, Harry scrambled to get his clothes off without damaging them. In the space of a few short minutes he stood before them equally naked. Both the twins practically drank in the eye candy that was the emerald eyed hero completely starkers, having a body type that, thanks to the excellent fare of Hogwarts elves, was no longer scrawny but was more accurately, quite lean. Boasting of a quite defined six-pack, from his long years of escaping his cousin and then several years of serious quidditch under his former captain, this lead down to a six inch penis with a modest girth framed by a reasonable amount of pubic hair (thank merlin for depilatory charms) and a fairly large pair of testicles. “Wow Harry, who knew that those ridiculously baggy school robes were hiding a body like that.” That comment earned an almost full body blush from the boy in question. The twins locked eyes and after a moment of silent communication they simultaneously pushed Harry flat onto the bed, “let us play with you first and then you can have some fun with us in return afterwards.” Even to a rather inexperienced male like Harry, this seemed to be something of a win-win situation. 

Parvati gently grasped Harry’s pulsing penis in her soft hand and slowly began moving up and down, with her thumb brushing over the tip of his member and moving it around his shaft to ease the friction, meanwhile Padma was carefully fondling his testicles with one hand while using a finger on the other hand to softly stroke the patch of skin between his balls and his arse. “mmmm if this is what heaven feels like then AK me now!” Harry groaned out as his arousal slowly peaked from the talented ministrations of the twins before him, this declaration set the twins to giggling as one said “oh you haven’t felt it all yet Harry, our family helped to make the Kama Sutra long ago, so we’re quite well versed in pleasure spots, male or female they mostly stay the same.” Picking up her wand Padma pointed the tip at Harry’s arse and softly murmured “lubrico.” A cool gel shot from her wand and up past his arsehole making him jump quite sharply. “Fuck that’s cold! What was that?!” Harry demanded while panting heavily, “a lubrication charm, just trust us Harry, you’ll really enjoy what happens next!” With that being said Padma slowly but steadily slid her finger past his sphincter and brushed his prostate, “oh god, that felt very weird but very good, please don’t stop!” Neither of the girls were going to deny this request, so Parvati began stroking his stiff cock with a vengeance while Padma simultaneously fondled his balls and massaged his prostate until, with a yell, Harry erupted and covered his stomach in cum. Never before had he felt such an intense orgasm from his own ministrations in the showers, Harry was definitely going to do his best to return the favour now. 

Still breathing hard Harry managed to sit up and lock eyes with the smiling girls before him, “okay I’ll admit that although that was quite strange I really enjoyed that, especially when Padma stuck her finger in my arse. But now it’s my turn, I’m going to do my best to make sure you feel just as good if not better than you made me feel just now.” Pleased by his declaration both girls laid back on the bed, though not before asking how he could tell which one of them had pleasured his prostate, “Parvati’s more confident in herself, Padma is generally the more subdued twin and that finger felt more exploratory at first rather than seeking a definite target.” All the while he had been speaking Harry had begun exploring the girls bodies himself, Left Twin had more sensitive nipples while Right Twin had a ticklish tummy. With a hand on each Harry began exploring the girls damp centres, thanks to having long fingers ideally suited for grasping, he could leave his palm resting on their pubic hair while his fingers slowly stroked both girls insides. As Right twin seemed to be more responsive to his fingers than Left Twin, Harry decided to remove his fingers and try something slightly different, that he’d only heard of in passing. Slowly bending over Harry softly kissed his way down her abs before brushing his nose through her soft pubes, gently nudging her clit caused Left Twin to breathe in sharply. Considering she didn’t ask him to stop, Harry took that as confirmation he could continue.

Fixing an image of a snake in his ‘minds eye’ (as that fraudulent old bat Trelawney would call it) Harry poked his tongue past Left Twins folds and began reciting the alphabet in parseltongue, “oh…oh…oH..OH. Sis you have to try this NEXT!” Left Twin practically screamed out as her orgasm quickly caught up with her sisters and they both came at the same time. Though admittedly one harder than the other. “I must say Padma, you certainly taste quite good, I could certainly swap treacle tart for you any day of the week.” That made all three teens burst into giggles as Harry collapsed on the bed between them, “i’m impressed that you got that right Harry, however my turn will have to wait until next time as I expect it’s getting quite late now.” Parvati retrieved her wand and cast tempus causing four floating numbers to appear before them, “quarter past eleven, well there’s certainly no avoiding detention tomorrow now. We may as well have a shower then stay here together, what’d you two think?” Both Harry and Padma had no complaints at this idea, so after a hot soapy shower with some more cheeky fondling, all three teens climbed back into bed together. “Huh the sheets and blankets are all clean again, must’ve been the elves while we were washing up.” Padma noted happily, as she had been slightly worried about the state of them from their prior activities.   
It was a trio of sleepy and well sated nude teens that curled into each other in bed, Harry’s last thought, before the sandman hit him with a sleeping charm, was that it felt extremely good to be the meat in a Patil sandwich.

Finite Incantatem  
A/N: It has been years since I last published my own fan fiction and this is my first HP work (that I’ve finished anyway.) so please let me know what you thought, any comments or criticism is welcome. However if you’re going to be a twat and just say ‘was utter shit/waste of time’ etc then I’ll simply delete your comment as I don’t care, but other people don’t need to be reading such pathetic bile. If you’re reviewing as anon then simply add a tag with your name or a moniker of your choosing so I can know who I’m talking to, with that said, I’m going. Oh and stay tuned as I do have bigger and hopefully better things coming before too long. Hopefully the formatting has come out right, fingers crossed


End file.
